Not Myself Series: Falling Away
by Saerry Snape
Summary: Ever wonder who really saved Harry from Quirrell in Chapter 15? LET'S FIND OUT!


**Disclaimer: **J.K.R. owns Harry Potter and co., not me (I wouldn't mind owning Sev though).  This story is slightly (basically bits of the plot ideas; just technical stuff) inspired by Minnionette's _A Gutter Rat's Tale_ and Dauphin's _Let History Repeat Itself_.  Niamh O'Feir, Jardin, Mika Davids, Darcorn's, and anything you don't recognize belong to me.

_Hermione nodded and cast a spell on Ron that made him float after them as they ran back through the other chambers to the key room where they sent Jardin off with a hastily scribbled note on a scrap sheet of paper.  As they waited there, watching Ron twitch slightly in unconsciousness, they prayed Harry would be all right._

_/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/_

_Voldemort shrieked again, "SEIZE HIM!!  SEIZE HIM!!"  Harry had no time to dodge as Quirrell lunged at him, tackling him to the floor.  Pain from his scar blinded Harry for a moment then he felt Quirrell's hands on his throat, tightening.  Choking, Harry threw his hands up and grabbed Quirrell's face, thanking God for giving him such long arms.  Quirrell screamed in agony and Harry felt the skin blistering and peeling away under his fingertips.  Voldemort's yells made up the background noise along with the flames but Harry could only hear Quirrell's screams and his own choking.  Through his pain, the man was still choking him!_

_Suddenly Quirrell was thrown away from him and he heard a voice cry, "Avada Kedavra!" and saw a flash of familiar green light before the blackness that had been closing in on his vision took him in its embrace and he gladly fell into it._

Excerpts from Not Myself, Chapter 15 – The Sorcerer's Stone

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Jardin flew as fast as his wings would take him.  Despite all the powers he possessed being the Altair Bird that he was, he could only fly as fast as his body let him.  If only he had been born an eagle instead of a raven!

Sweeping through the room with the Devil's Snare in it, he dove and weaved through its vine to the tunnel leading upwards. Flapping hard, he got up it and screamed angrily out in the raven's true voice as Fluffy tried to make him an appetizer.  After a severe burn on the nose, the creature desisted and let him pass.

Cursing loudly, Jardin flew through the corridors, flashing over Filch's head with enough speed to make the caretaker cry out in surprise.

Ignoring him, he flew on.

He knew where he had to go.

Clutching at the letter Hermione had penned tightly, Jardin flapped his exhausted wings and pushed his body harder.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

_Hey I'm feeling tired_

_My time is gone today_

_You flirt with suicide,_

_Sometimes, that's okay_

_Do what others say,_

_I'm here standing hollow_

_Falling away from me_

_Falling away from me_

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

In the dungeons, Snape sat behind his desk in the office just off his classroom.  He was grading numerous papers and the one on his desk at the moment just happened to be that of his son's.  Sighing, he checked over it, mouth twitching slightly as a smile tried to come out, before putting it into another pile.  He then chuckled softly.

Trust his son to know the answer to that question…

Still chuckling, Snape found himself grading Neville Longbottom's paper.  He smiled ruefully and dabbed his quill in the inkpot.  This would need some work…

Suddenly something hit his door with a loud crash.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

_Hey it's your thing_

_That's when I'm insane_

_I flirt with suicide,_

_Sometimes kill the pain_

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Jardin flapped feebly from where he lay on the cold stone floor after colliding with the door.  He had managed enough magic to swing the classroom door open but had not had enough energy left from his frantic flight to do the same to the office door.  Especially as it was heavily charmed.

He tightened his talons about the parchment as he heard footsteps cross the floor inside the office.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

_I can't always say,_

_It's gonna get better tomorrow_

_Falling away from me_

_Falling away from me_

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Snape flung open his door, releasing the charms on it and getting ready to berate whatever fool had disturbed him.  Instead of seeing a scared student or colleague, he saw a dark bird on the floor, wings fluttering weakly.

_What the hell?_ He thought, frowning at the creature.

Pale gold eyes opened to a tiny slit, exhaustion whirling in their depths.

Severus… 

_Slytherin's ghost…_

"JARDIN?!"

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

_Beating me done_

_Beating me, beating me down_

_Down, into the ground_

_Screaming so sound,_

_Beating me, beating me down_

_Down, into the ground_

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

I'm so glad you recognize me, said Jardin sarcastically.

"Bloody bird," growled Snape, bending down to gently pick up the raven.  He carried him into his office and cleared the desk with a muttered charm.  The papers zoomed to other places around the room and he sat, placing the exhausted bird on his desk.

Jardin lifted a talon and Snape saw the roll of parchment clutched in it.

"What's this?"

Letter. 

"I know _that_, foolish bird."  Snape grumbled under his breath as he took the roll from the talon, flipping it open and arching an eyebrow when he saw Hermione Granger's neat hand.  And even more when he saw whom it was really addressed to.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

_Falling away… from… me_

_It's lost and can't be found_

_Falling away… from… me_

_It's spinning round and round_

_Falling away… from… me_

_So down_

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

_Professor Dumbledore,_

_Harry's gone to keep Professor Quirrell from getting the Stone, sir.  Please hurry!  He needs us!_

_~Hermione Granger_

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

_Beating me down_

_Beating me, beating me down_

_Down, into the ground_

_Screaming so sound,_

_Beating me, beating me down_

_Down, into the ground_

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Snape, forcing down the fear for his son that threatened to overwhelm him, frowned at the raven, snapping, "Why did you bring this to _me_?"  His voice quavered, not quite as intimidating as it usually was.

Because you're closer and Dumbledore's at the Ministry.  Now, get down there, fool, or Harry dies! 

Snape's eyes widened as the seriousness of the situation came to him.  The walls he had built around him crumbled and he saw suddenly what his son had seen.

If Quirrell was after the Stone, then…

_Oh no…_

Snape ran from his office, ignoring anyone he happened to pass.  Even the fifth year Gryffindor's having a very good time in the Charms classroom.  As he raced through the entrance hall, he did not notice the Headmaster coming in through the doors.  Instead he sprinted up the stairs to the third corridor, throwing the door open and hoping he wouldn't be too late.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

_Twisting me… they, won't go away_

_So I pray, go away_

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Dumbledore blinked, broom in hand, as Snape raced past him.  He frowned then it struck him.

Harry and the Stone!

Leaning the broom against the wall, the old wizard broke into a fast run, something one would not think he could have done.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

It's falling away from me 

_It's falling away from me_

_It's falling away from me_

_FALL!_

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"Move animal!" roared Snape.

Fluffy rubbed one of his heads up against Snape, nearly knocking the Potions Master over.  For some reason the animal had always liked him.

Shoving the head away and ducking under the other two, Snape dove for the hole in the floor that no longer had a trap door.  As he landed on the Devil's Snare and hurriedly cast a few charms on it, he heard Fluffy's whine from above him.

Rolling his eyes at the animal's familiar behavior, he crossed into the key room and found himself facing Niamh, Hermione, and an unconscious Ron Weasley.

"Professor!" cried the two girls.

"Indeed," said Snape.  "Where is Potter?"

Hermione began, "But Jardin…"

Niamh elbowed her in the ribs and said, "He's gone on.  Professor, Quirrell's after the Sorcerer's Stone!"

"I know, Miss O'Feir."

"But…"

"No time for questions!  The two of you stay here with Mr. Weasley.  If the Headmaster has been contacted, he will be here soon.  Wait for him and do not follow me!"

With that Snape sprinted on, hoping he wasn't too late.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Beating me down 

_Falling away… from… me_

_Beating me, beating me down_

_Falling away… from… me_

_Down, into the ground_

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

When he reached the room before the last one, he faced the fire's he himself had charmed there.  Reaching hurriedly into his robes, he pulled out two vials.  Each were the same potions that were supposed to be found during the test.  Downing the first, he ran through, downing the second just as quickly.  He cursed mentally as he counted how much time he would have to help Harry.  The two potions were not meant to be used together and he had a half-hour before he got sick from the effects of both of them rolling about in his stomach.

Snape cleared the steps down into the last chamber in one leap and heard a very familiar voice.

"SEIZE HIM!  SEIZE HIM!"

The Mark burned but he ignored it as he saw Harry collapsing under Quirrell.  The man's face seemed to be burning where Harry's hands touched it but he was still choking Harry.

Choking his son!

Snape drew his wand and pointed it at Quirrell as the man screamed, flesh peeling away from Harry's hands as he tightened his grip on the eleven-year-old's throat.  Harry's breath wheezed out as he choked.  And over all, Voldemort's voice screamed.

"_Proicio!_"

Quirrell was hurled backwards off of Harry by the spell and turning eyes gleaming with madness on Snape.  As he struggled to his feet, Snape spoke the words of the next spell on his mind.

"_Avada Kedavra!_"

And Quirrell fell – dead – as Harry's head lolled over in unconsciousness.

Snape collapsed against the wall, running a hand over his face, before tucked his wand up his sleeve then striding over to Harry's unconscious form.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Falling away… from… me 

_Screaming so sound_

_Falling away… from… me_

_Beating me, beating me down_

_Falling away… from… me_

_Down, into the ground_

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"You have him, Severus?"

"Albus?"

Snape looked up as he entered the key room once more.  Niamh, Hermione, and Ron were gone, replaced by Dumbledore.  A rather grim looking Dumbledore who looked at Harry then back at Snape.

"Stephen?"

"He's dead."

Dumbledore sighed and looked at Harry once more.

"Harry?"

Snape smiled slightly, shifting his son's body in his arms.

"He's fine.  Exhausted from that battle."

Dumbledore nodded and sighed, mumbling, "I suppose I should go get Stephen's body."  As he moved past, Snape spoke softly.

"Albus?"

Dumbledore paused.

"Yes, Severus?"

"Don't tell Harry what I did.  He's not ready to know the truth yet."

Dumbledore studied the younger man's bowed head for a moment then nodded, though he knew the other wizard could not see it.

"Of course, Severus.  Now get that boy up to the Hospital Wing."

"Yes, Albus."

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

_Harry laughed as the old wizard left the Hospital Wing then leaned back onto his pillows.  As he did, he thought, Now, how on earth did Dumbledore know we'd gone after the Stone if Jardin didn't get to him?_

_Excerpts from Not Myself, Chapter 15 – The Sorcerer's Stone_

Proicio – Fling

A/N: There.  Now you guys know what happened.

The song is Falling Away From Me by Korn


End file.
